


Holding Hands

by RobinTrigue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And So Does Everyone Else, Gen, I love my bisexual son Finn, Multi, pure fluff, slight spoilers but nothing major, they're all so in love with each other it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTrigue/pseuds/RobinTrigue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe isn’t sure what either of them are ready for, but he knows he’s glad to have them within arm’s reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

 

It’s night time and Poe’s in the infirmary, hunched so far forward in his chair that his head is laying on Finn’s mattress. The nightmare changes every time but it’s always the same story, of black gloved hands coming towards him, forcing him to scream out the location of the base, of the map, of Finn or Rey, Kylo Ren killing everyone thanks to his betrayal. Every time he wakes up it’s like the floor has slipped out beneath him, his entire body jerks as he scrambles to get a hold on reality.

But this time, something holds him – a warm hand reaching out to cover his.

“Poe,” says a voice, hoarse and groggy.

And suddenly everything falls into place, like pressing the button that makes an engine hum to life.

“Finn!” he cries, pulling his hand out from under Finn’s as he surges forward to hold him, to take his face in both hands, to kiss him – no. He stops himself short; just because he’s been sitting here for a month, thinking about Finn, dreaming about kissing him at last, telling him how brave and good he is, that doesn’t mean Finn’s been thinking about the same thing. So instead Poe presses their foreheads together, noses brushing, as he repeats “Finn, Finn, Finn...” in a whisper. He can feel how wet his cheeks are, knows the tears are probably dripping onto Finn’s face but he doesn’t care.Finn’s near hand is weakly reaching out and brushing Poe’s chest, his side.

“Poe... you’re real...”

Poe pulls himself back, giving Finn some room to breathe. He leaves one hand under Finn’s neck – for support – and grabs Finn’s hand with the other. “Yeah buddy,” he says, his laughter choking though the tears, “I am.”

“And you’re alive!” Finn’s more awake now, weakly struggling to get up. He seems unable to, which is probably a good thing since Poe can feel exactly how bandaged his neck and back are. Don’t want to be messing with injuries like that.

“We did it?”

“We sure did, pal.” A medidroid has noticed them talking and is shooing Poe away now. He stands, but doesn’t let go of Finn’s hand, clutching it tighter if anything. They’d told him it was going to be fine, that he was recovering well but he still worried – but Finn was awake, he was talking, he was fine.

“I didn’t think this could all be real, I thought – where’s Rey?” Finn asks, still collecting his bearings, wincing slightly as the medidroid checks his bandages. “Is she asleep?”

“She -” Poe begins, suddenly remembering that the mission to find Luke Skywalker is strictly classified, and no one outside that room is allowed to know about it. Ah, fuck it. “She’s gone to find Skywalker. She didn’t want to leave you , she told me to tell you she’s sorry she won’t be here when you wake up, but there wasn’t any time to lose.” He gives Finn’s hand a little squeeze. “She told me to say goodbye for her, but she’ll be back before we know it so I figure why bother, right?” Poe tries to give his most charming smile. He falls short of the mark, he’s too exhausted and too relieved, but he figures his smile must be pretty damn charming anyway. He’s so overwhelmingly happy.

“But – how did I save her? The last thing I remember is Kylo...” Finn frowns, looking at the medidroid with confusion.

Of course, he’d been unconscious down on Starkiller. “From what I’ve heard, she saved you. We talked a lot – she spent a lot of time here with you.” And he goes into the whole story as best he knows it, of Rey fighting Kylo, the earthquakes, of Chewie flying in to rescue them both before the planet collapsed. Poe isn’t sure how much Finn can hear, because the droid seems to be pinching and prodding him, doing whatever tests need to be done when someone wakes up from a coma, and Finn’s biting his lip or squeezing Poe’s hand from the pain every few seconds. Poe doesn’t let go.

“So I didn’t save her,” he says when Poe’s finished. “I couldn’t save anyone.”

“Hey,” whispers Poe, and this time he can’t help it, he leans in and kisses Finn’s hand, brushing his lips gently across the knuckles. Finn’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t move so Poe doesn’t press it; no one’s ever defected from the stormtrooper life before, and Poe doesn’t know exactly what it consists of. Even if he’s wrong about Finn and Rey having feelings for each other, that doesn’t mean Finn’s ready for – for anything. Poe smiles gently at him. “None of us would be here if it wasn’t for you. Rey and I both owe you our lives.”

The medidroid finishes zir tests, and informs them that while Finn is recovering on schedule, he still needs to stay in bed for at least another week.

“You can return to your room now, Pilot Dameron,” ze says. “All danger is passed now.”

“What, sleep in my shitty bed when there’s this amazing chair right here? I don’t think so!” Poe jokes, and he sees Finn smile.

The medidroid shrugs. “Suit yourself.” Ze gives Finn some pills to help him sleep. “You’ll be awake in eight hours,” ze promised, “but you need to rest for the rest of the night. You’ll be healed soon enough.”

Finn nods and takes them, settling back onto the pillow with a small groan. Poe smiles. Maybe tonight he’ll sleep better, now that he knows Finn’s safe. He tries to make himself comfortable in such a way that he and Finn can still be touching – the guy looks like he needs it. And hell, Poe does too.

Out of the darkness, he hears Finn’s small whisper, “thanks, for everything.” Poe can feel himself falling asleep fast, but manages to give Finn’s hand a small squeeze in response. Really, he should be the one thanking Finn. For everything.

 ___

Finn’s still on bedrest by the time Rey brings Skywalker back, and of course she runs straight to the infirmary to see him. Poe’s still holding Finn’s hand of course.

It’s harder, now Finn’s awake most of the day, because Poe still has missions to run and Resistance duties to take care of, so he has to let go and leave Finn awake and alone. But he’s still by his side every chance he gets, talking to him, sharing stories. Finn tells Poe about throwing his captain in the trash compactor, of the adventures he got up to with BB-8, and Poe tells Finn everything he can think he would possibly be interested in. As often as not, BB-8 is by the bed too, beeping happily at Finn, while Poe tries his hardest to resist thinking of the three of them as some sort of family.

“Finn!” Rey shouts, running towards them, brushing her hand over BB-8 as it rolls enthusiastically to meet her. Poe stands to give them space – he and Rey had spent so many long nights talking over that bed, both staying up to avoid nightmares, and it seemed all she had talked about was Finn, Finn and Solo, Finn and BB-8. She’ll be good for him, he thinks sternly to himself.

Finn looks thrilled to see her – it must have been hard to believe that she really was alive and well, given the last time he saw her she’d been unconscious, newly tortured, with a Jedi after her. He reaches out his other hand, the one Poe isn’t holding, and Rey takes it with both of hers. They chatter excitedly at each other, each so happy to find the other safe.

And Poe is happy too. He takes another step back, loosening his fingers; he can leave now that Rey is here.

But Finn looks at him, confused, and tightens his grip. Something flutters in Poe’s chest, hope and love and everything at once and he can’t help but smile. BB-8 rolls around the three of them, whistling happily.

“And Poe! It’s so good to see you again!” Rey says, and she’s really beautiful when she smiles. She looks different than when she left, a little tired, a little more hopeful, a little more nervous, but not as different as Poe had expected a person to look when they’ve become a Jedi. Maybe the Force affects people differently. Maybe it’s just that she’s not become a Jedi yet. But looking at Rey’s face, Poe realises that it’s good to see her again too.

“Same here – I’ve missed you a lot,” he says, and it’s true. Finn smiles up at both of them.

“I still have your jacket, I didn’t lose it – it’s on the Falcon, I’ll give it back when it’s washed,” Rey promises, looking back at Finn, who looks confused.

“Don’t you mean Poe’s jacket?” he asks. They both look up at Poe and he shrugs, trying not to blush.

“I figured you’d want her to have it, since you weren’t awake to say goodbye,” he manages. “I don’t – you can have it back, Finn. If you wanted.”

“I can’t steal your clothes!” Finn exclaims, at the same time as Rey says quietly, “or we could all share.”

Poe looks shyly at her. She had been around people more than Finn had, Poe knows from those late-night talks, so she knows a little about how people interact. He realises he actually knows a lot about Rey, probably more than most people do. He wonders if she’s implying what he thinks she is; he wonders why he didn’t think of it first.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he says, blushing fiercely now, unable to keep his dopey grin under control. “We could share the jacket.”

Rey reaches a hand over to Poe and gives his shoulder a squeeze. He puts his free hand over hers, and with the other runs his thumb over Finn's knuckles. “It’s great to have you back,” he says, “both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen The Force Awakens the once so far, so please forgive any mistakes and mischaracterisations! I just love these three so much these words kind of escaped.


End file.
